Yoda's Lament
by MystiqueCorbeau
Summary: What does a nearly Millennium's old Jedi Master think about while walking through the swamps of Dagobah? Note: Takes place after ROTS, and includes spoilers as well as ideas found in the novel that I've expanded on. Be Kind it's been a while


Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to George Lucas and/or Star Wars, however, my ideas are my own. There is a hint of the Episode III Novelization that I tapped into...

Description: A reflection of a certain green Jedi Master.

_This planet will do. Indeed, it will. _The small Jedi Master, known throughout the galaxy as Yoda thought to himself as he rummaged and climbed throughout the swampy world of Dagobah.

_So much pain, in the last few years has there been. Death, anger, fear, darkness…_He sighed to himself. As he was climbing over another fallen tree, a creature did its best to attack the small master. Having been fed up with the death that seemed to follow him recently, he instead tamed the beast with the Force and his own alien charm. _Cause no more death, will I…not today._

Now accompanied by the strange beast, the Jedi Master contemplated the last three years. All of the comrades he lost, all of his students, all of the lives lost. _All fools we were, to not see. _The elderly master quickly disregarded such thoughts, on his trip to the swampy world; he pushed the grief that tore his heart out away from his mind and soul, refusing to give into its self destructive capabilities.

Another fallen tree, this next to another swamp that burped its gaseous evanescence. _Hope there still is, fall the Jedi will not. _His alien partner had long abandoned him on his trek that seemed to last centuries. Maneuvering through the world, images, rather feelings, flooded the Jedi's mind, of all those lost that fateful day on the Wookie homeworld. Students, masters, friends, colleagues, all brutally shot down, by the very people they trusted. Few realize how deep Yoda's connection to the Force was, and such an event as the mass extermination of his people, brought him as close to the Dark Side as he had been thus yet. The grief nearly overtook him on that forest world; it nearly consumed him to the point where he was ready to walk into the blaster fire the clone commandos had planned for him.

In those brief seconds where the Dark Side tempted, he had almost given into that revenge instinct that seemed to course through his small body. Like the lack of comprehension to the depth of Yoda's force connection, few also realized how vulnerable the Jedi was, to the same pressures as any other sentient. He wanted to last out against the entire clone army, against the entire Republic, and he could have. Had Yoda really immersed himself into the Dark Side, Palpatine, Dooku, and Vader would have all seemed like wamp rats compared to the power of Yoda, and the galaxy would have known a terror unlike any other. Instead, he let the many centuries of wisdom take over his body, and clung to the fact that no matter how much darkness exists, as long as there is one candle, one light, the darkness is held at bay. He knew he needed to survive, not to seek out revenge, not to save those lost, but to protect and help the future.

He continued his trek through the swamp, climbing over another fallen tree, he knew he needed to find a dwelling soon, for he felt a storm brewing to the south. Likewise, he knew that it would have to be a spot suited for centuries old Jed Master, one that would echo his Jedi beliefs, as well as the simplicity that he had so longed for while on the metropolitan world of Coruscant.

The duel with Palpatine fought its way to the front of Yoda's mind. _Stronger he was not, but the advantage was his._ During his duel where he had hoped to cut the cancer of the Sith from the root, Yoda had a final clarity from the Force. _Win I could not, not then, but there not have to did I. _The Old Master knew that had he defeated the Dark Lord, would have done nothing to bring back the Jedi, or stop the clone army, or even restore order to the galaxy. If he had killed Palpatine, the galaxy would have been hunting the Jedi Master, and would have ended the Jedi Order; he knew that the only way to win the war, was the lose the battle and survive long enough to continue the Jedi Order. _A dark day that was, but did the right thing, I did. _

The final fallen tree; there, ahead of him, was the clearing that he knew would be his home. That would serve as a place for him, the Grand Master of the now Fallen Jedi Order, to meditate, reflect, and more importantly: talk with those whom still held that connection to him and the Force. Although many lives had been lost, that did not mean they were gone forever, he had a reckless Jedi Master as company. _Yes, do nicely this will. Farewell Galaxy, Obi-Wan, until the time is right, talk to you I will not. May the Force be with you. _After sending the thought to the galaxy and to the swampy world, the old Jedi Master began working on his new home.


End file.
